WarioWare: Die Hard!
by WarioMan3K
Summary: DCC #2 of my fanfic series. While the Four Contras, were out saving Dinosaur Land, things were chaotic on Wario's end in Diamond City. Two hostile men from another planet, named Crasher and Blaster, lead the "Contra Terror" gang as they unleash hell upon the Diamond City International Airport. All of this, happening in a flashback from the WarioWare cast's perspective...
1. Prologue

The following story, or Diamond City Chronicles #2, actually takes place during the events of DCC #1: Super Contra World. You might think of it as a flashback from Wario, Mona, and even Penny's perspectives...at least since they seem brave enough to tell the tale. **Oh, and as a side note for those who are new to reading my Diamond City Chronicles fanfic series, I recommend against reading any further until after you've read through the following two fics in chronological order: The Alien Wars, and WarioMan 64. Then you can start reading the DCC series, beginning with Super Contra World.**

* * *

-WarioWare: Die Hard!-

Prologue

BLAZE BOMBER'S P.O.V.

I am Blaze Bomber, but not officially a "bad guy" anymore, thanks to the Four Contras' efforts in freeing me of Red Falcon's brainwashing curse. Nowadays, I happen to be a Brother in Flame of their group - which in my opinion sounds a whole lot better than "Pyro-Maniacal Fiend." I mean, I don't really want to destroy mankind and nature alike, with my flames. Unfortunately, though, I was only with the Contras for a short time before I almost got killed by Robo-Corpse, one of Red Falcon's loyal associates. However, only when Penny Crygor arrived, did her intellect save my life. She rebuilt my Bomberman-like body, firstly by removing the Red Falcon insignia from my forehead, and even installed some safety chips in order for me to control my powers. In addition to such, I was then protected against future brainwashes.

Recently, though, during our journey back to Diamond City from Dinosaur Land, we saw Penny feeling uneasy, as if something bad happened while my new friends were out stopping Red Falcon's forces. As soon as we arrived, she took us inside what was called "WarioWare Inc.", and invited Wario and Mona in to help her relax and tell us the story...

What story did the brave souls have in mind? I can only hope it wasn't as horrifying as what had happened during the Alien Wars five years ago. Sadly, I was involved in that war where I took some lives on behalf of Sniper Bomber and Red Falcon, but even when I was brainwashed against my will, I at least didn't kill civilians...

END P.O.V.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is a property of Nintendo. Any other characters from different franchises (even though they're not directly involved with this story's plot at hand) are properties of their respective owners. For example, while I own my fan character, Blaze Bomber, Hudson Soft (and yes, Konami) still owns Bomberman. Any songs "used" for the following situation(s) at hand belong to Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, etc.**


	2. A nightmare in Diamond City

Before I begin this next chapter of Diamond City Chronicles #2, I'd like to address a couple things I've had in mind. For one, you're all probably wondering what the deal is with making this WarioWare-themed fanfic rated T for Teen, since the game franchise itself was family-friendly to begin with. You might even be thinking, "You not going _Bomberman: Act Zero_, are you?"

Actually, this WarioWare fic is only T-rated due to a nightmarish incident that Wario and his friends have survived through, while the "Four Contras" were out on Dinosaur Land. But rest assured: there won't be any post-apocalyptic stuff like you might have seen in the infamous _Bomberman: Act Zero_, which as of 2006 felt nothing like the rest of the family-friendly (and cartoonish) Bomberman games most of us have enjoyed over the years. It's a long story, but I just wanted to point that out. Without further ado, let's begin the story with a flashback that only the bravest of souls at WarioWare Inc. could tell...

******DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is a property of Nintendo. Any other characters from different franchises (even though they're not directly involved with this story's plot at hand) are properties of their respective owners. For example, while I own my fan character, Blaze Bomber, Hudson Soft (and yes, Konami) still owns Bomberman. Any songs "used" for the following situation(s) at hand belong to Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A nightmare in Diamond City

[Opening BGM: Heart of Anxiety (Final Fantasy VII)]

June 13, 20XX...

Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Blaze Bomber, Ami, and I settled in at Wario's house after our recent victory over Red Falcon back at Dinosaur Land. However, it was time we heard the entire story that had been keeping Penny Crygor uneasy at times. With the help of her grandfather, she had the courage to begin telling us the story alongside him, Wario, Mona, and even a young woman who happened to be 9-Volt's mother, 5-Volt. They tried their best to forget what they had been through in the past 3 days, but they could not...at least not until after they'd tell us their story.

"Okay," I began, "let's start at the beginning. What, exactly, happened shortly after Bill, Lance, Ami, and I took off for Dinosaur Land with the rest of Puffy AmiYumi?"

5-Volt sighed painfully, but maintained her eye contact with us to tell her part of the story. "It all started when my only son, 9-Volt, had some kind of nightmare during our flight back here from Seattle, Washington. We were on our way home from visiting my parents with Mona tagging along...of course, since she used to babysit 9-Volt when he was younger..."

* * *

(5-VOLT'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

While 9-Volt was taking a nap next to his mother aboard their flight, Mona read one of the in-flight magazines. She wasn't too much into jewelry, but she looked through them anyway out of boredom. Unfortunately for 9-Volt, he had a nightmare, which was in fact, a vision. He was in a flaming background, with two hidden figures who bore a striking resemblance to Bill Rizer and Lance Bean. However, those figures were evil, each wearing black robes to cover their identities.

_Ha ha ha ha ha...you will die, just like all the other people coming in to your hometown will die!_

_You might as well give up dreaming, because this is unavoidable! We are not to be messed with! Anyone who butts in on our followers behind both our backs, will regret it!_

9-Volt panicked with fear. "No! Stop! Don't kill me! Leave me alone!"

_It's too late, little boy! Do you realize who your kind is dealing with? We are the Contra Terror gang, and soon, you'll all be sorry you nosed in on our business!_

"Why are you guys picking on me? What's going on?"

_You really wanna know why? Let's just say we happen to know your family's history...it's all just a matter of research! But enough talk. DIE!_

The two hidden figures merged into a mere resemblance of Death himself, armed with a scythe. Just before it made contact with 9-Volt's neck, he woke up screaming. Some nearby passengers gasped at his screaming, while the others, who had headphones on, were either listening to music or watching some movies. Mona and 5-Volt were the first to wake up.

"9-Volt, what's wrong?" asked Mona, putting the in-flight magazine away.

"It's happening again!" 9-Volt sobbed, hugging Mona tightly "This could be for real!"

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here, and so's your mother." Then Mona gingerly let 5-Volt comfort 9-Volt.

"But...it's not. They said it's too late...we're all gonna die by the time we arrive..."

5-Volt hushed her only son soothingly. "I don't think it'll happen to us."

9-Volt shook his head no, with tears still in his eyes. "But that's...the third time...I had this nightmare...they call themselves the Contra Terror gang...they said we're all gonna suffer for ruining whatever they were doing, and..."

Mona replied, "Whoever they are, I won't let them near you. I've vowed on behalf of your parents to protect you with my life, and I plan to keep it that way as your big sister figure. Wario and the others are still in Diamond City, and if those monsters happen to be there for real, our friends will stop them before it's too late."

"I don't think I can sleep peacefully now. The vision just keeps popping up in my dreams for some reason...those two bad guys even claimed they know my family's history. I...I don't understand..."

5-Volt kissed her son's cheek, holding him in her warm embrace. "Maybe it's not of this world. Maybe those alien monsters aren't of this world either. But what's more important is that we stick together, and face the bad along with the good. I'm certain your...no, our close friends will make sure they don't tamper with our ancestral history any further."

9-Volt became confused. "But I don't understand, mom...I mean, what's so special about it? You used to tell me it was just a fairy tale...even back when dad was still alive..."

[End BGM]  
(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

"Wait..." interrupted Bill. "Family history?"

"What's going on?" asked Lance.

5-Volt took a deep breath, before answering Bill and Lance's questions. "My husband and I had always kept our family history a secret from 9-Volt for a long time. We only wanted him to grow up into a fine young man - a normal one, as a matter of fact. Therefore, we disguised it as a fairy tale..."

"Anyway," said Blaze Bomber, looking at Wario and the others, "what happened while Mona, 9-Volt, and his mom were on their way back?"

"Ah, those two evil bastards just had the balls to hack their way into the Diamond City International Airport!" Wario pounded the sofa in frustration.

Dr. Crygor then spoke in Wario's stead, "They wreaked havoc, technically speaking, by breaking into my lab to use it as their own base of operations. They...they threatened my granddaughter if I didn't do as they said!"

* * *

(DR. CRYGOR AND PENNY'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

Meanwhile, at Dr. Crygor's lab, an unknown group of uninvited guests came by. Leading said group were two humanoid beings, who seemed to bear a bit of resemblance to Bill and Lance, only their hairstyles were different. Mike, Dr. Crygor's faithful robot assistant, answered the door.

"Hello," he greeted while standing firm in case of trouble. "What are you here for?"

"We just came by to check on your creator's lab. He's..." The man, with spiky light-brown hair, looked at a printout, which appeared to be copied off of an Internet website about WarioWare Inc. "...Dr. Crygor?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

The other leader, with black hair, spoke up, "We suspected that there's a certain device of yours that needs repairs. Mind if we come inside?"

Mike nodded. "Our devices work properly, and are tested almost 24/7 to make sure they run properly with no glitches and/or bugs. That way, we won't have to worry about lawsuits."

"Hmm...I guess you're right." The two leaders of their group knocked Mike out with a taser, enabling them to break in to Crygor Labs.

[Interlude BGM: Theme of Nebula (Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS)]

"All clear, Crasher," the raven-haired man, who called himself Blaster, reported.

"Good job, Blaster," replied Crasher, "now we're in business!"

"That stupid robot should know better than to talk to strangers like us!"

Crasher turned his attention to the humanoid followers. "One of our comrades is being shipped to be taken to Virtual Prison, and the DCIA is within its flight path...but we're gonna make sure he gets to the airport instead...even if we must kill hundreds of primitive Earthers!"

Blaster joined in, "As soon as our comrade, nicknamed the Killer Drill, is free from being taken to jail, we'll make our escape! The time we've spent on this planet in disguise will finally pay off at last! When their space cops butt in to detain him, they get what's coming to them - in spades! He stole something of value for us fair and square!"

Later, at Dr. Crygor's work area, Penny can be seen baking a cake for 9-Volt, 5-Volt, and Mona's return, when suddenly, Crasher and Blaster busted on in to take her prisoner.

"Stop what you're doing, missy!" Crasher pulled out a machine gun.

Penny screamed, "Aah! Who's there?!"

Blaster taunted her in response. "Our names are not important. We are in charge now. Boys, tie her up!" The alien followers did as their co-leader ordered without delay or remorse.

Then Crasher turned to his second-in-command. "Blaster, let the hacking of the airport's control tower commence!"

"Right away, big bro!" Blaster and some of the followers got his hacking equipment ready to hack into the DCIA control tower. "Heh heh heh heh heh...ladies and gentlemen, little Earthers worldwide...the Contra Terror gang is officially open for the hacking business!"

With his evil laughter ringing out all over the work area, Blaster hacked into the DCIA control tower, so that Crasher would begin his threatening demands.

[End BGM]  
(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

"...And then those two evil brothers from space started doing indirect damage from our lab!" Penny cried, before Dr. Crygor comforted her.

"What they eventually did was the cruelest thing I had ever seen in all my years as a scientist...but I had to do what they said in order to guarantee my granddaughter's life. I had no choice..."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Crygor," said Ami. "You did what you had to do...I think."

"No, Ami." Dr. Crygor shook his head no. "It's not what you think. If only I'd stuck with designing microgames at my age instead of experimenting further with science, then none of this would've happened in the first place, especially at the airport!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The nightmare has begun for those at the Diamond City International Airport, including Wario and his friends (who were eagerly awaiting 9-Volt, 5-Volt, and Mona's safe return). Oh, and as a side note, I used to have Drill Man from _Mega Man 4_ in this fic long ago, but since I don't plan on using any of the Robot Masters in my re-vamped stories anytime soon, I've replaced him with an alien henchman having a nickname of the "Killer Drill." It may not be entirely original, but I had to start somewhere.


	3. Terrorism at the DCIA

The next chapter of this flashback fic, picking up where the last one left off, is now told from Wario's perspective...along with Ashley and Young Cricket's, too.

******DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is a property of Nintendo. Any other characters from different franchises (even though they're not directly involved with this story's plot at hand) are properties of their respective owners. For example, while I own my fan character, Blaze Bomber, Hudson Soft (and yes, Konami) still owns Bomberman. Any songs "used" for the following situation(s) at hand belong to Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Terrorism at the Diamond City International Airport

It was Wario's turn to tell us his side of the story, but not without calling Ashley and Young Cricket in to assist him.

"18-Volt, Jimmy, Ashley, Young Cricket, and even I were there at the airport," said Wario, "but those selfish punks had the balls to ruin everything!"

Young Cricket, on the other hand, had something else to say. "I kinda wanted Kat and Ana to come with us under my protection, but their sensei needed them for their ninja training. Let's just say we're lucky they stayed back at Diamond Dojo, otherwise...who knows what might've happened to them, had Crasher and Blaster felt like doing more than just hack their way into the airport's control tower?"

* * *

(WARIO, YOUNG CRICKET, AND ASHLEY'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

Back at the airport, all the runway lights went out (obviously due to the hacking). Wario, Young Cricket, Ashley, Jimmy, and even 18-Volt became shocked to see this happen. As a matter of fact, 9-Volt, 5-Volt, and Mona's plane could not land like this. Young Cricket deduced that this predicament could affect all the other planes, mainly the ones desperately low on fuel.

"No...why does this have to happen to my poor lil' buddy?" 18-Volt panicked. "What black-hearted beast would do this?"

"Only one way to find out," said Ashley, "and that's by paying a visit to the airport's control tower, fast!"

"But the airport security doesn't allow unauthorized personnel in there!" Jimmy complained.

Wario butted in. "Then we'll just have to make ourselves _authorized_!"

Later, Wario led his close friends to an elevator, eventually arriving at the control tower above the airport. To their surprise, however, they were stopped by a beefy man in an outfit worn only by airport personnel, including himself.

"Hey," the man barked, "this is a restricted area!"

Wario got up front to answer, "We're here on emergency! Wario, President of WarioWare Inc., at your service!"

The beefy man folded his arms in suspicion. "State your reasons as to why I, Chief Gonzales, should let a small group of game makers like you, into my control tower."

[Interlude BGM: Moonlit Army (Contra: Hard Corps)]

Suddenly, a loudspeaker came on, with Crasher's voice. "Attention, DCIA control tower, we are in charge now!"

"Hey!" Chief Gonzales shouted. "How'd you get into the control tower?! Who is this?!"

"We are the Contra Terror gang. I'm Crasher, their leader. Blaster is second-in-command to me...and yes, my brother, as well. But that's the least of your concern right now. Unless you want hundreds of lives lost, although we'd _enjoy_ the opportunity, you will do exactly as we say."

The airport chief gritted his teeth in anger, but then gave in. "...Fine. Name it."

"There is a foreign military plane shipping our comrade-in-arms, the Killer Drill, to Virtual Prison beyond this airport. But, it will be making an unscheduled stop here instead, with our intervention. Any attempt to restore power to the runway lights will result in severe - and I do mean SEVERE - penalties. Oh, and don't even think of restoring the power from your control tower; our hacking prevents it from happening."

"Where are you?!" Wario bellowed, shaking his fist at the loudspeaker.

Crasher scoffed at Wario's remark. "Isn't it obvious? I believe you do know of a certain laboratory we're in..."

Wario gasped at what the sadistic space pirate just said. "Dr. Crygor's lab...but why?"

"Because 1: it's nearby the airport, and 2: it makes a good base of operations to us. Now, I also believe you do know of a young girl who's a descendant of Dr. Crygor himself..."

"You leave her outta this!"

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

"Now that those space pirates had the airport security's attention," said Dr. Crygor, still comforting his frightened granddaughter, "they eventually demonstrated without delay or remorse as to what happens whenever anybody 'failed and/or refused' to obey their demands. It's my fault they're in control of my lab. I knew I should've just left all air-defensive tactics to the US military, rather than attempt to recreate one myself! Then no innocent lives would be lost by now..."

* * *

(DR. CRYGOR AND PENNY'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

Meanwhile, at Crygor Labs, Blaster was threatening Penny with a flamethrower.

"Talk!" Blaster demanded. "Where are your missiles located?"

Penny yelled in response, "I don't give it away to terrorists like you! They belong to my grandpa, and they're only used for defense from space invaders like you!"

"So, you wish to test me and my older brother, eh? I'd burn you to the bone now, but not until after you spill the beans. Then again, I can't guarantee..."

Before Blaster could finish his threatening demand, Dr. Crygor stepped inside to call him and his co-leader out. "STOP! Leave my granddaughter alone!"

"How nice of you to make your acquaintance, Dr. Crygor!" Crasher snickered. "Your robot Mike was 'kind' enough to let us in."

"Now," said Blaster, "your granddaughter dies if you do not tell us where your missiles are located."

"What do you want with them? I only use them for defense opportunities."

"Better talk, or your granddaughter's as good as crisp!"

"Don't do it, grandpa!" Penny cried.

Dr. Crygor clenched his fists in anger. "Grrr...Alright! If you let her go, I'll lead you straight to my missile control room!"

Blaster snickered, "Much obliged, old man."

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

As soon as Dr. Crygor finished telling his next part of the story, Lance put his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Relax, doc! Remember what Ami said earlier: this wasn't your fault. Crasher, Blaster, and their space goons are to blame for the damage they've done, right? I'm sure even your granddaughter doesn't believe it's your fault, either."

Penny nodded quietly in response to what Lance said.

"Anyway," said Bill, "what was the damage? It wasn't too severe, was it?"

"Although Mona, 9-Volt, and his mom's plane wasn't destroyed during the so-called 'demonstration'," answered Ashley, "it still didn't excuse that Crasher and Blaster killed innocent people aboard one of the landing planes, anyway!"

* * *

(WARIO, YOUNG CRICKET, AND ASHLEY'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

Back at the airport's control tower, Crasher and Blaster contacted Chief Gonzales and his staff members via loudspeaker once more.

"We shall demonstrate what happens when people fail and/or refuse to follow our demands." Then Crasher hacked into one of the nearby plane's network, and put up a fake Southern accent to fool the pilots. "This is the DCIA control tower. We jus' restored pow-uh to them runway lights. Just follow mah directions, and you'll be at that there runway safe and sound, ol' buddy."

Wario attempted to get Crasher's attention by shouting at the loudspeaker. "Hey! Knock it off, you jerk!"

"I don't think he's listening..." Jimmy worried.

A few minutes later, the nearby plane came down as instructed, but just as it appeared out of the clouds, a missile came by and incinerated it in a huge explosion! Wario, Ashley, and even Chief Gonzales were enraged at the horrifying scene they had just witnessed out the window.

"NO!" Wario bellowed. "You monsters! YOU SICK, EVIL MONSTERS!"

"Over 250 people were aboard that plane!" Gonzales added. "And according to the records, it was from Argentina!"

"At least 9-Volt and his mom, along with Mona, weren't killed..." said Jimmy quietly.

Ashley, on the other hand, was just as mad as Wario and Chief Gonzales were now. "This is unforgivable!"

Crasher cackled in his normal voice over the loudspeaker. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA! Looks like your old man's missiles came to good use for real! Now that you've seen our demonstration, you will do as we say, or else we'll do the same to every other plane...and even the entire airport! We have turned the so-called 'defensive missiles' into massively offensive missiles!"

"May you and your black-hearted gang die for this!" Ashley yelled. "We'll grant you to hell yet!"

Young Cricket formulated a plan to his fellow WarioWare friends. "We've got to get to Dr. Crygor's lab before the Contra Terror gang can do anymore damage!"

[End BGM]

As soon as Crasher finished his threatening speech by announcing that he would go directly to the airport to find the Killer Drill himself, Blaster took over the supervision of forcing every staff member of the airport to fully fuel a private cargo plane. Wario and his friends, on the other hand, were discussing the situation with Chief Gonzales.

"While it's true that I'm a mean witch-in-training with a bewitching personality," said Ashley, "I would never kill people for my own personal gain like a heartless monster!"

"So...you guys gonna stop 'em?" asked Gonzales. "But what if they use those missiles against you?"

Young Cricket reassured the airport chief. "We won't let that happen to us. That's a promise."

"...Alright. You may help an anti-terrorist squad that I just contacted. Sergeant Latem is their leader; he looks like this." He showed Wario and his friends the photo of the sergeant, and continued, "His name may sound weird at first, but I don't think he's bad. Just be careful, but for now, I'm letting you guys in on the situation. I want those Contra Terror monsters stopped ASAP! That's an order!"

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

"A sergeant whose name is metal spelled backwards?" asked Blaze Bomber.

"I know, it's pretty odd, if not unusual at first," said Young Cricket. "But as soon as we met up with his group at Crygor Labs...well, let's just say things weren't as it seemed."

* * *

(YOUNG CRICKET'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

Later, at Crygor Labs, Wario, Ashley, Jimmy, Young Cricket, and 18-Volt met up with Sergeant Latem and his anti-terrorist squad.

"Sgt. Latem at your service. I've heard of the Killer Drill - I used to work with him. Taught him everything I know before he went rogue and started plundering for a living. I got a bone to pick with him."

"Me too!" exclaimed Wario. "And that goes double for Crasher and Blaster! They can't get away with killing people as long as we're around to set things right!"

"When I say we grant them to hell," said Ashley, "I mean it."

Suddenly, Latem stopped moving. "Just a moment. I have to contact my leader to let him know we're moving in." Then he got out his communicator, and whispered incomprehensible so nobody heard what he was saying.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Young Cricket, as Latem hung up his communicator.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just checking in like I told you. Why?"

18-Volt turned to face Young Cricket. "What's up with this guy?"

"I don't know." Young Cricket replied with suspicion. "He was speaking to someone, whom he claimed to be his leader, with his communicator quietly..."

[Alert BGM: Space Pirate Assault (Metroid: Zero Mission)]

All of a sudden, Crasher and Blaster's minions opened fire on the anti-terrorist group. Sergeant Latem was just standing there, while his troops are firing at the enemies, but Young Cricket felt that something wasn't right. The anti-terrorist group's shots aren't doing anything to the bad guys, while their sergeant was just standing there.

_Something's strange, _thought Young Cricket._ Right after Latem spoke with his communicator, the Contra Terror forces just sprung into action all of a sudden, and we didn't even storm the lab or trigger the alarm! There were hardly any enemy guards around the front, and we weren't even in their range of detection..._

The martial artist-in-training's train of thought stopped as Ashley grabbed his shoulder. "C'mon, Cricket! We've got a job to do! Let them distract these monsters!"

The WarioWare team busted on in to the lab, avoiding gunfire with the help of Ashley's magic, and knocking out the enemy guards in the process. As soon as they got to the room where Blaster was holding Dr. Crygor and Penny prisoner, Wario and Jimmy freed them, while Ashley and Young Cricket killed the space pirates who were illegally controlling the missiles.

"I know it is in my code that I'm not to intentionally kill one another," said Young Cricket, "but in this case, I'm making an exception."

Ashley nodded. "At least those crooks are no longer in control of everything."

"Thanks for freeing us," said Penny, "but Crasher's gone back to the airport to pick up the Killer Drill! He's arriving as his two superiors instructed in just minutes!"

"Why, that scoundrel!" Wario shouted. "I'll stop him!"

Suddenly, Blaster interrupted their moment with a cackle. "You'll never take me or Crasher alive! Oh, and you might wanna reconsider teaming up with Sergeant Latem! It looks like he was working for the 'winning team' all this time, and I'm glad it ain't you conceited clowns! You wanna know why? Here's the answer..." He grabbed one of his followers' machine guns and fired around, forcing everyone to duck. However, no bullet ever came out of the gun. "I'm sure you've seen that in a movie, but who cares? You've already lost, anyway!" Then he ran off with the rest of his troops that weren't killed in action.

Young Cricket's suspicions were correct. "I knew it...something really wasn't right after all. They were using blanks from the beginning!"

"In other words, Sergeant Latem was in cahoots with the Contra Terror gang all along!" Wario pounded his fist in frustration. "That's the last straw! We're going back to the airport to finish those evil space pirates off once and for all! I'd rather put up with losing to Mario than let Crasher and Blaster kill innocent people on my watch!"

"They won't be doing anymore killing anytime soon," said Penny. "They're no longer in control of our missiles."

Dr. Crygor then briefed Wario's group on the situation at hand. "I've heard that they're planning on escaping aboard a private cargo plane at the DCIA after making a rendezvous with the Killer Drill! You've got to put a stop to their nefarious plans and their escape!"

[End BGM]  
(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

"After a rather humiliating betrayal," said Young Cricket, "we immediately headed back to the Diamond City International Airport to notify Chief Gonzales about the news."

"But meanwhile," added Ashley, "Wario went to the now-arrived foreign transport plane to take care of the Contra Terror gang personally."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A LITTLE KNOWN FACT: For those of you wondering what Ashley said about "granting Crasher and Blaster's gang to hell", there actually existed an accidental controversy (according to both Nintendo and the then-alive Nintendo Power) in her theme song with English lyrics, originating in _WarioWare: Touched!_ on Nintendo DS. If you go to the Turntable souvenir and spin the record real fast during the first solo, then you'll see the controversy itself which consisted of the lyrics being meshed together. In short, doing so makes it sound like Ashley was saying in her own theme song, "I have granted kids to hell!"

All controversies aside, see you next time!


	4. Vanquishing the horrible nightmare

The flashback concludes with Wario and his friends making a last stand against Crasher and Blaster of the Contra Terror gang. This time, they'd take out the space pirates with extreme prejudice!

******DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. is a property of Nintendo. Any other characters from different franchises (even though they're not directly involved with this story's plot at hand) are properties of their respective owners. For example, while I own my fan character, Blaze Bomber, Hudson Soft (and yes, Konami) still owns Bomberman. Any songs "used" for the following situation(s) at hand belong to Nintendo, Konami, Capcom, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vanquishing the horrible nightmare

(WARIO'S FLASHBACK - JUNE 10, 20XX)

During the trip back to the DCIA, the rain had stopped. Ashley, Young Cricket, Jimmy, and 18-Volt had gone back to the airport's control tower to report to Chief Gonzales about Sergeant Latem's betrayal, while Wario went to sneak around the private cargo plane's location - at the back of the airport. He tried his best to resist the urge to come flailing about immediately. Upon his arrival at an occupied hangar, he noticed Crasher and Blaster rendezvous with the Killer Drill and Sergeant Latem.

[Interlude BGM: Suspense Theme (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga)]

"Good to see you, Crasher and Blaster." The Killer Drill saluted his leaders. "Now we can escape this planet and back to our interplanetary base! Oh, how I long to get back at their space cops for detaining me roughly four years ago! But even after I broke out the other day, they busted me again and decided that I be banished to this Virtual Prison..."

Crasher added, "In order to free you, we had to blend in their surroundings by disguising ourselves as their run-of-the-mill hackers. And now, the world will get what's coming to them when we escape to recover. But I think we deserve a little kickass vacation before we hijack anything else, don'tcha think?"

"Agreed." Latem answered. "They say that the Beach Bowl Galaxy is the definition of tropical paradise."

Blaster beamed. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! But even if we could go there, we'd have to hijack a space ship or something. Then again, now that we escaped from fat boy and his posse, we'll be ready."

Latem turned his attention to Blaster. "The cargo plane should be fully fueled by now. We'll just have to start slow with a little trip to...I dunno, Madagascar or something."

Blaster gestured wiping sweat from his forehead. "Killing all those weakling Earthers and other intergalactic losers isn't all fun and games...it's hard work!"

Outside the hangar, Wario couldn't wait around anymore. He busted on in, blurting out loud, "You're damn right it ain't all fun and games. It's never fun and games when you kill people! In fact, I hate it when you space pirates give Contra a bad name!"

The Killer Drill was the first to glance over. "So this is the 'fat boy' you speak of..."

"Yeah," replied Crasher, "he calls himself Wario. He and his pesky friends have interfered with us for far too long! Boys, jump him!"

[End BGM]  
[Alert BGM: End Beast (Vortex)]

The alien henchmen did as they were told, ganging up on Wario and detaining him so he wouldn't escape. Due to his thrashing, they had to throw him into the Killer Drill's plane, rather than drag him around. The moment he landed inside its cockpit, he was dazed momentarily. Then Crasher and Blaster taunted him some more.

"Hey, fat boy!" Crasher blurted out. "We were just thinking maybe we can give you something to cherish at your funeral!"

"Yeah!" Blaster agreed. "It'd be unfair if we didn't return the favor for your perseverance!"

Without delay, the alien thugs threw all their frag grenades into the cockpit, and Wario snapped out of unconsciousness. Struggling with all his might, Wario was able to find an eject lever. He quickly pulled it all the way down, ejecting his seat out of the plane just before the grenades detonated, taking out the front side of the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wario screamed, as his ejected seat went flying upwards momentarily. "OH, CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

The seat eventually fell back down, crash-landing onto the ground in the process. Wario got up, and noticed the Contra Terror gang boarding the big cargo plane. "Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away!"

* * *

Just then, Ashley and Young Cricket arrived at the hangar, aboard Ashley's enchanted broom (Red in disguise). "Mr. Wario," called Ashley, "get on my broom!"

Young Cricket directed the attention towards the cargo plane. "We've no time to lose! They're about to make their escape!"

[End BGM]  
[Final battle BGM: Format X (Contra: Hard Corps)]

"Well, duh!" Wario retorted, leading the final attack against Crasher and Blaster. As the cargo plane left the hangar, Wario jumped onto its left wing, while Ashley cast a blocking spell to jam the wing's ailerons, preventing the jet from taking off. But even their actions did not go unnoticed inside the cockpit.

"Uh...guys?" Latem called out. "Something's clogging up the back part of the left wing! It's Wario and two of his friends!"

Blaster became frustrated at that point. "Ohhh...son of a BITCH! I thought we killed him! I just hate it when he persists!"

"That's IT!" Crasher bellowed. "This time, it's personal! I've had enough of him spoiling our fun not once, but twice!"

The co-leaders, along with Sergeant Latem, got out their machine guns, despite the Killer Drill's warning against using them. "Whatever you three do, don't shoot. That wing is fully fueled." Even so, Crasher and Blaster didn't bother acknowledging the plea and instead, stormed their way out to the left wing, with Latem behind them. Wario, however, wasn't intimidated by their entrance.

"I shoulda guessed that you'd be THIS persistent to come after us again!" Crasher sneered, squinting his eyes at Wario.

Blaster joined in, "This ends now! I'll just have to compensate my thirst for Space-Wiser beer with my thirst for your blood!"

Wario became befuddled. "Space-Wiser? Never heard of that beer..."

"Only the best in the galaxy that you can find," replied Crasher, "but it matters little. It's time for you bozos to die!"

Ashley was insulted by the disparaging remark. "Me, a bozo?! Look, mister! I happen to be a witch-in-training! And I'll show you what this 'bozo' can do!" She transformed her broom into a magic wand, and cast offensive spells on Crasher and Blaster, such as fire and lightning. Though the spells did not kill them, the pain forced them to drop their assault rifles.

Sergeant Latem, however, was poised to kill Young Cricket personally, simply because he didn't have anyone else to pick on. "I am _so_ gonna enjoy swatting you punks like silly flies!"

"Not today!" Young Cricket retorted. "It's time for some payback, you lying trickster! My code disallows taking a life, but in this case, I'll make an exception defensively!"

"You really want to die, don't you? Well, I'll be happy to oblige!" Latem, remembering that he's nearby a fuel hatch for the wing, used his machine gun as a makeshift baseball bat. He swung wildly in hopes of bashing Young Cricket off the cargo plane, but the blue-clad teen's martial arts training enabled him to block every blow. Then he grabbed Latem by the machine gun, elbowed him in the gut, and kicked him off the left wing. The thug struggled to support his balance, but unfortunately for him, Ashley's lightning spell knocked him into one of the plane's engines, killing him instantly.

"We're through trying to reason with you bilge-brains!" Blaster shouted, kicking Ashley and Young Cricket off the back of the left wing. By doing so, he broke Ashley's concentration on her blocking spell, freeing the ailerons. "No tickets, no entry, so off you go!"

Crasher glared at Wario, shoving him towards a fuel hatch - which he then held on to avoid falling off. "And you too, fat man! Get your hands off of the fuel hatch!"

Wario stubbornly shook his head no. "How about no? I'll hold on to it all I want!"

"It's not funny, ya know!"

"Oh? And you thought it'd be funny to kill _over 250 innocent people_ by blowing up their plane with one of the hijacked missiles from Crygor Labs!"

Crasher and Blaster, irate as ever at Wario's persistence, kicked him off the cargo plane with all their might, but not without accidentally forcing the fuel hatch open, thus leaving a trail of gasoline.

"Happy landings, fatso!" Blaster taunted, oblivious to the fuel leaking out of the open hatch. He followed Crasher back inside the plane, and reentered the cockpit to report in.

"Are they gone?" asked the Killer Drill.

"Yeah," responded Crasher. "They were getting annoying, anyway. Latem couldn't make it, but it doesn't matter. It's time to depart."

[End BGM]

* * *

Back on the runway, Wario, Ashley, and Young Cricket could smell the fuel having leaked out of the open hatch. Ashley gave her magic wand to Wario, with something to say before she fainted. "Wario...use my wand...use fire..."

"Got it," said Wario, taking the wand. "I think we all know how it's gonna end. To quote the main man of the LAPD...yippie-ki-yay, mother-truckers!" With a few swings from the wand, he cast a fireball on the runway, eventually igniting the trail of gasoline. With blazing speed, the flame raced down the runway, and reached the fuel hatch on the left wing just as the cargo plane left the runway. Then the hatch, along with the rest of the plane, began erupting in a chain of explosions all around.

"Huh?" The Killer Drill gasped. "What the hell's going on?!"

The Contra Terror gang became alarmed at what they had seen coming their way. Blaster panicked, "There's a HUGE fire inside! AAAAHHH!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Crasher screamed. "DAMN YOU, WARIO!"

The chain of explosions and flames became larger, and within seconds, the cargo plane finally exploded in a huge ball of fire, killing every last member of the Contra Terror gang on board.

[Victory BGM: Victory! (Wario Land II)]

"YEEEEEAAHH!" Wario cheered. "WOO! Hey, Mona! 9-Volt...and Mrs. 9-Volt's mom! There's your freakin' landing light! YES! Those evil bastards are finally gone for good!"

[End BGM]  
(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)  
[Ending BGM: Ending (Kirby's Adventure)]

"And that, fellas," said Wario, as he ended the whole story, "was how it all ended. The Contra Terror gang is no more! But, I did have some help, after all."

Ashley and Young Cricket nodded in agreement. "Good job, guys," I said.

"Are you all feeling better now?" asked Ami.

"Yes," answered Dr. Crygor, "now that we've all gotten together to tell you our parts of the entire story."

Penny nodded. "Mm-hmm. I'm just glad those black-hearted space pirates are gone for good."

"And more importantly," said 5-Volt, "my son and I can live in peace once again."

"You guys did stop Red Falcon and his goons at Dinosaur Land, right?" Mona asked, eyeing me, Ami, Bill, and Lance.

Though it was unlikely that Red Falcon was dead, we knew for the fact that we drove him out of the Yoshis' home. While we'd have to train ourselves for the event in which Red Falcon would return once more, Penny was no longer afraid. With Blaze Bomber back to his normal self, he was happy to assist her in any way he can. In due time, they would get to work on modifying my Contra Rifle and Ami's Bomberman Watch with a barrier feature, which can temporarily offer protection against mortal damage whenever said feature is turned on.

As for 9-Volt, he was relieved that the nightmare was finally over. He actually overheard the rest of the story alongside 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana, the whole time. In fact, he would dream in peace at night once again. On occasions, as of the day he turned 5, he would dream about being friends with a girl about a year or two older than him. All he had known beyond her name being Phoebe was that she, like him, was a fan of Nintendo games. But what differentiated her from him was that she was a skilled bowler, and she could play a piano. He, of course, never knew she was also good at bowling, besides video games, until after he told her that Mona taught him how to bowl (which was back when he was 6, about to start first grade). While Phoebe admitted that she needed some practice now and then, she was more than happy to give him all the helpful tips she knew about bowling. Other times, she would teach him how to play a piano.

While Phoebe could also sense 9-Volt wasn't an ordinary child, she assured him that when the time comes, they just might discover the truth on his family history together...

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Ashley - CHRISTINA PEYSER  
Young Cricket - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Dr. Crygor - TOM KANE  
Penny - JANICE KAWAYE  
Crasher - CHRISTOPHER SABAT  
Blaster - MIKE JUDGE  
The Killer Drill - GARY CHALK  
Sergeant Latem - PAUL DOBSON  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
5-Volt - GREY DELISLE  
Jimmy Thang - JEFF BENNETT  
18-Volt - CHRIS RAGER  
Chief Gonzales - JOHN DIMAGGIO  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE

[End BGM]  
[End Credits]

* * *

That's about it for both DCC #1 and #2 altogether, since they did begin on June 10, 20XX in regard to my fic series' timeline. See you next time in DCC #3! Oh, and the girl, Phoebe, that I plan to use alongside 9-Volt will likely be a little more of a fan character than an original one anyway, not the one from _Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest_. Just a little reminder, that's all.


End file.
